Everything You Want
by Queen Cow and Steak
Summary: He was everything she wanted. He was everything she needed. But she still didn't know why she didn't like him...revised and edited!


Queen Cow: This is a songfic about Sakura's thoughts after she found out Narruto saved her from Gaara. It has slight SasuSaku, NaruHina…and I guess if you REALLY wanted it has a slight NaruSaku. Oh! I wanna also give a BIG thanks to my beta-reader for well...editing this! Thanks Breezy-chan! (Sakura2387)

Evil Disclaimer: Queen Cow doesn't own anything in this songfic! Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Vertical Horizon owns Everything You want! So don't sue!

Key

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
_lyrics  
_/P.O.V. Change or Scene Change/  
**Inner Sakura  
_Little Voice in Back of our Head that's Called Our Conscience  
_**(A/N)-notes from meee!

**Everything You Want**

* * *

/Sakura P.O.V. at Bridge A.K.A. Meeting Place/

"This is a great day to think", I announced, though I don't think anyone really cared well…maybe Naruto but that's another story. And I wasn't lying when I said this was a great day to think, because the breeze is great with the sun shining down on us. Aside the fact that the breeze was ruffling my silky, pink hair and blowing my red training dress and the blowing my red training dress part really sucked cause I can see Naruto drooling.

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" I yelled and punched him. Stupid annoying brat!

_**Why don't you like Naruto?**_

**ME? Like that annoying kid?**

That's a good question! Why DON'T I like Naruto?

**Because he's annoying, stupid, weird, ugly, oh and the list goes on!**

Is he really that annoying and stupid? I mean he DID risk his life saving MY life! I do NOTHING on the team! I'm always stuck watching their backs as they protect me! Heck! Even Kaka-sensei doesn't really do much to train me!

**_You're not useless you keep the team together._**

**HELL YEAH!**

No I don't! I just get in the way! You saw them the first time we fought Zabuza! Sasuke-kun and Naruto worked perfectly together to get Kaka-sensei out of the barrier! And what did I do? Nothing! I don't even know why I'm still here! I don't do anything!

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

/Normal P.O.V./

"I'm going on a walk", Sakura stated and slowly walked away. Naruto and Sasuke gave a puzzled look at their female companion. If Kakashi-sensei came and she wasn't there she'd be toast. Plus, she was acting awfully strange the whole day, or at least that's what Sasuke said to reassure himself that he wasn't getting too attached to these people.

(With Sakura!)

As Sakura was walking she passed the academy and she started reminiscing old memories. The wind was howling at her, ruffling her disheveled hair even more and wrinkling her clothes.

'I shouldn't be a kunoichi. I'm weak and always have to be protected', Sakura thought as she looked at her porcelain hands. Sure her knees and hands had scratches and skid marks, but that was just from jumping through the trees. The branches had scratched at her but it wasn't bad. No. It wasn't like Naruto having to go to the hospital or Sasuke being knocked out for a few days.

_But under skinned knees and the skid makrs  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

/Sakura P.O.V./

Heh…me always having to be protected. Naruto. He's willing to risk his life just to save mine. Sasuke-kun. No. Sasuke. He'll save me but not because he wants to…but because he HAS to. Just because Kaka-sensei said we have to work and be a team. (Remember she wasn't conscious when Sasuke said she and Naruto were the most important people to him)

**_Then why do you like the Uchiha? If Naruto would do so much more for you why do you still like Sasuke? Are you afraid to be different? Naruto is everything you want and he gives you everything you need. He's everything you want to be, huh? Unfortunately, we're not from some strong, ancient bloodline family, or a clan, and we don't have a demon locked away inside our body._**

He knows how to cheer people up too! He always says those stupid remarks at exactly the right time!

**WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T LIKE NARUTO?**

Because, I am maturing and realizing my mistake.

**That means that half of you is immature!**

Whatever…why though?

**Why what?**

WHY? WHY DON'T I LIKE NARUTO? Why doesn't he mean anything to me?

_**You can't change what your errr… our heart tells us!**_

**HELL YEAH!**

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Am I waiting for Sasuke-kun? When all he does is PUSH ME AWAY!

**Because we know we can beat Ino-pig! We can get Sasuke-kun!**

_**Not exactly. He just opens more wounds in our heart when he rejects us.**_

I wish he'd say more…but then again he's mysterious so that's what basically makes all the girls attracted to him.

**Am I the only one being SENSIBLE here?**

**_You aren't being sensible you are being ridiculous._**

Tell me…why do we like Sasuke-kun?

**Because he's cool, strong, handsome-**

_**Those aren't good reasons**_

There has to be a good reason…and I think I know what it is!

_**And it is…?**_

I just know that somewhere deep down inside him…there's a kind heart…I think that he's just a child. Just a scared little child…I think that's why he's so cold and mean to everyone.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you'd wish he'd say_

/Normal P.O.V./

Sakura started to head back to the bridge. She was still deep in thought that when she was walking she bumped in to someone and crashed to the ground.

"Oh! G-gomen Sakura-san."

Sakura look up and saw Hinata standing there twiddling her fingers nervously. "It's okay, Hinata! It was my fault. I wasn't paying attentions to where I was going", Sakura smiled.

As Hinata nodded, blushed and started to walk away Sakura panicked, and called out, "Hey wait Hinata! Do…do you want to join me for a walk? I have a lot on my mind and I was wondering if I could talk to you…" Sakura trailed off.

Hinata considered it, it's not like she had to do anything at the moment and Sakura was in need of someone.

While Hinata was thinking Sakura started to become uncertain thinking that she would be bothering Hinata because she knew that the girl didn't have enough will power to say no.

"Ano…you don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to bother you. You can say no. I just-", Sakura stopped talking when she heard Hinata squeak out a little, "Yes."

They started silently walking and arrived at Sakura's training grounds within few minutes (Hinata's team had the day off).

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Tell Kaka-sensei that I got tired of waiting and that I'm with Hinata", Sakura shouted. After that, Sasuke and Naruto bickered about what was wrong with Sakura.

Sakura was thinking about how to start her conversation with Hinata. While Hinata was…well just being Hinata by twiddling her fingers and looking down blushing.

"Hinata…you know how I…like Sasuke-kun right?" Sakura asked.

"H-hai", Hinata stuttered.

"Well okay…I'll be honest with you. I-I think I'm in…love with him. But! I'm questioning it! I don't exactly understand WHY I like him! It's clear that he doesn't like me! He thinks I'm annoying and weak! He's always hated me!" Sakura cried.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"A-ano", Hinata choked.

"If you think it's one of those silly school girl crushed or I'm just saying that because he's cute, it's not true because I love him with all my heart! This is from the bottom of my heart! And I'm frustrated I can't change what my heart is telling me!" Sakura yelled to Hinata.

"I-I didn't think that. B-but if you w-want my opinion about y-your situation I think…that there is a r-reason for your heart telling you t-this because when y-you're in doubt your h-heart is there to lead the way for you and to g-guide you to the light", Hinata whispered wholeheartedly.

"Oh okay! That's great advice Hinata!" Sakura smiled, "Ano…Hinata is there someone like that in your world? He doesn't have to be mean to you and all but he just doesn't notice and recognize you."

"H-hai. There is someone…I've been watching him for some time now and I don't know how to explain it but…something about him makes me bubble. I-I don't talk to him because I'm too embarrassed but I think I'm like you…I think I'm in love with him", Hinata proclaimed.

"Is it Kiba-san?" Sakura guess.

"N-no", Hinata replied.

"Oh! I know who it is! I see how you go all red when he's around! Is it…Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"H-hai", Hinata whispered.

Sakura gasped and beamed, "I knew it! Oh Hinata! You should have told me sooner! Well then again we didn't talk much but that's okay! Well anyways! You have told me so I don't have to deal with him because I would set him up with YOU! You guys are PERFECT together! He balances you out in loudness and you balance him out by your shyness!"

"A-ano", Hinata stammered.

"Oh my gosh! You're just like me! We both like someone we can't have…well actually you should just try and talk to Naruto…Weeelllllll anyways! We both like a guy who doesn't notice us…well not yet…and then there's another guy who likes us!" Sakura ranted.

"A-ano Sakura-san, I don't think any other boy l-likes m-me", Hinata interrupted.

"Yes there is! It's Kiba-san!" Sakura corrected.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

"No-no! Me and Kiba-kun are just friends", Hinata informed.

"I'm not blind Hinata. I see the way he looks at you. Hinata you're too shy! I'm going to personally give you lessons on how to express yourself", Sakura declared.

"A-ano…okay", Hinata mumbles.

"Ne Hinata? What do you see in Naruto", Sakura asked.

"H-he's a strong willed person and he never give up. He won't let anything bring him down or make him sad or at least not for a long time. And he also give me butterflies", Hinata answered, and anyone could tell it was from the bottom of her heart maybe even Naruto!

"There should be more people like you in the world Hinata. You're a great and sweet girl and Naruto-", Sakura was stopped in mid-sentence when Hinata interjected, "You're hiding Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Hinata call her Sakura-chan.

"You might not have noticed but I know I did a-and you're hiding. Y-you said you wanted to t-talk to m-me but you're changing the s-subject", Hinata remarked.

_Out of the island  
Into the hightway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

After Hinata's remark Sakura started thinking as Hinata patiently wait for her to finish clearing her thoughts.

/Sakura P.O.V./

I guess she's right I HAVE been hiding away…

_**Have you figured out your feelings?**_

**HELL YEAH! Of course it will be sweet, handsome, lovable Sasuke-kun!**

Well…Naruto may be all I want and all I need but I can't change what my heart says. Plus, Hinata deserves Naruto more than anyone else.

_**Good job.**_

I guess I'll just try to be nicer to Naruto and try and hint in on Hinata. I just hope he can realize why he doesn't mean anything to me besides a friend.

**HELL YEAH!**

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But her means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

/Normal P.O.V./

"Thank you Hinata-chan for everything! You helped me in just one day to open my eyes! Thank you soooo much! And I know the perfect thank you gift! Come on!" Sakura praised as she dragged Hinata off back to the bridge.

The two girls walked back over to the bridge and saw Sasuke and Naruto still waiting for Kakashi, and it was already noon!

"Oi! Hey Sakura-chan! Hinata!", Naruto exclaimed, and right after he greeted them Hinata blushed madly and Naruto's stomach growled.

"Heh…heh…Sakura-chan would you like to go eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

"I would love to, Naruto", Sakura paused and looke at Hinata's fallen face thinking, 'Ooooh Hinata-chan I'm so gonna get you good!'

"But my parents are expecting me home sorry Naruto! Why don't you ask Hinata-chan?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto's face fell then perked up as he grabbed Hinata's hand and asked, "Fair lady would you like to go eat some ramen with me?" (Corny I know but cute nonetheless!)

Hinata blushed 100 shades of red and answered with a shy, "Sure."

"Naruto I want her back in one piece! So you better take care of her!" Sakura exclaimed before they left.

As Naruto dragged Hinata away he thought, 'I don't know why I don't mean anything to you Sakura-chan but I'll wait.'

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I saw all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

'Thank you Sakura-chan', Hinata thought.

"You're a good friend", Sasuke told Sakura in his monotone voice as he passed her to walk home.

BUT Sakura being the smart girl she was knew that he truly meant that.

'Maybe there is still hope for me', Sakura thought as she walked home. After a few minutes she thought about how Naruto didn't realize his mistake. Her parents wouldn't expect her home because usually her team would be training at lunch! 'Oh Naruto you baka.'

/3:00 pm Bridge/

"Oi! Where's my team!" Kakashi yelled.

/Sakura's house Sakura P.O.V./

Thank you Hinata! I now know that I should never give up on Sasuke because there is still hope. I will figure you out Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Queen Cow: Well that's the end of my song-fic! Please R&R! I know I should finish my other story but I was browsing my songs on my computer and I heard this song and came up with this idea! Sorry Inner Sakura was a little…crazy. Well anyways…R&R PLEASE! Flames accepted though I personally prefer constructive criticism because I don't have enough money to buy so many marshmallows to roast on the fire! 


End file.
